


Complicated

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Mason, Alive Vernon Boyd, Bisexual Vernon Boyd, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, High School, M/M, Rare Pairings, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ooh, you've got a crush,” Liam crows and then looks over at his Alpha's table, goes down the row of people sitting there. “Which one is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Boyd/Mason - Cafeteria

Liam's in mid-sentence when he realizes that Mason's not paying him any attention. The young beta blinks and then follows his best friend's gaze across the cafeteria. Mason is staring at Scott McCall's table. Liam looks for a long minute but nothing seems particularly weird and so he turns back to the still-staring Mason, shrugs, and starts stealing his fries.

Liam gets seven before Mason comes back to himself, and he immediately chucks his chocolate milk at Liam's head. Liam catches it easily, pops it open and drinks it down.

“Welcome back to reality,” he says when the milks I gone, grinning at the glare from his best friend. “Where'd ya go?”

Mason shifts his eyes a bit and the skin of his cheeks darken.

“Ooh, you've got a crush,” Liam crows and then looks over at his Alpha's table, goes down the row of people sitting there. “Which one is it?”

“No one,” Mason declares, but Liam hears the uptick in his heart that means he's lying. So he does what any best friend would do, he needles Mason endlessly for the rest of the day about who it might be.

“Oh my god, he's on the lacrosse team,” Mason says under his breath, but Liam, of course, hears, and skates across to where Boyd, Jackson, and Isaac are grabbing their bags and stick from their lockers. “How long has he been on the team?” Mason's eyes are wide as he looks at Liam, and the beta thinks his friend is being a bit hysterical here.

“Which one?” is all he answers though.

Mason rolls his eyes. “The one that looks like he could bench-press me,” the freshman hisses.

Liam looks at his skinny best friend, then back at the three beta wolves.

“Dude, I could bench-press you,” he says, and earns himself a punch in the arm.

Both Liam and Mason's eyebrows loft as Isaac is pinned against his locker by Jackson, and then there's some serious making out going on.

“Well,” Liam says after a minute of staring. “I had no idea they were that close.”

“You _know_ them?” Mason says, incredulously, and then stiffens as Boyd turns their way after shaking his head at the two blondes.

“Yeah, they're...friends of Scott's,” Liam hedges, “They were in Europe for a while, traveling or something.”

“Hey, Liam,” Boyd settles his hand on the short beta's shoulder a second, flashes a brief hint of a smile at Mason, and then goes on his way.

Liam nods a greeting, says, “See you on the field, Boyd,” and then turns to get his stuff. When he turns back, Mason is still staring, wide eyed after Boyd.

Liam pokes him in the side.

“He _smiled_ at me,” Mason breathes.

“ _Boyd_ is the one you like?” Liam shakes his head. “There's no accounting for taste.”

Which earns him another punch from Mason.

-

“How do you even _know_ him?” Mason asks after being thoroughly incapable of speech for the entire practice, rendered incapable of thought when Boyd throws something that might have been a wink mason's way during the last few minutes of practice.

“Friend of Scott's,” Liam shrugs, “He was away for a while, some sort of custody thing.” He's glad Mason isn't a wolf, because he's lying all over the place, but it's been impressed strongly upon him that he needs to keep the humans around him out of the supernatural.

Liam's not sure how he'd explain sacrificing Derek's uncle to bring Boyd back to life through a spell performed by Stiles and Lydia anyway.

“And you know all of Scott's friends,” Mason says flatly and Liam shrugs, but he can't hide the embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

“Looks like I'm not the only one with a crush,” Mason smirks.

-

“What would you do if Boyd came over and sat with us?” Liam asks conversationally over salad the next day.

“I would absolutely die,” Mason says dreamily then spears a carrot.

“Start writing your will.”

Mason does not, in fact, die, but he does come perilously close to falling off of his seat when Boyd plops down next to Liam, and dismisses the freshman with a curt, “Scott wants to talk to you.”

Liam darts an apologetic look at Mason and scurries off to sit by his apparent hero.

Mason narrows his eyes, and then looks over at Boyd, who's placidly eating a cucumber.

“So...” he says after an intense moment of awkward, “Boyd.”

“Vernon,” Boyd interrupts, “Boyd's my last name.”

Mason opens his mouth, and then shuts it again, and then takes a deep breath.

“Vernon,” he says softly, not meaning for it to come out reverent, but it does, and the older boy arches an eyebrow.

“Listen, kid,” he says, not unkindly, “I'm not a good bet for a relationship. My life is...” He flicks a glance over to Scott's table. “Complicated. I'm kind of an asshole. Also, I turned eighteen a week ago, so you're very illegal.”

Mason blinks, narrows his eyes. “Why does it sound like you're trying to convince yourself rather than me?”

Boyd – _Vernon_ – flashes a smile, a real, true, rare smile. “Good catch, kid. Because you're adorable and smart, mildly amusing, and I'm lonely.” He looks over at Scott's table again. “It's not easy for us, is it?”

And Mason gets the feeling that he's not talking about boys who like boys.

Boyd looks back at Mason. “How did your mom take it when you told her?”

Mason shrugged a bit, somewhat confused by the turn this conversation has taken. “She said – “ And Mason stops to chuckle, tilts his head and softens his voice. “She said, _Oh child, I have always known that. Now get your lil butt in that kitchen and get them dishes done._ ”

Vernon throws back his head and laughs. Mason falls a little bit more in love. He's beautiful when he laughs.

It's fleeting, and Vernon releases a soft sigh. “I like both boys and girls,” he says lightly, “but I never told my mom about the boys. Bad enough I brought home a white girl once.”

Mason chuckles gently and then dares to reach a hand out and settle it on Vernon's across the table. “It's okay, you know. You don't ever have to tell anyone you don't want to.”

Vernon looks down at the hand covering his. “Are you sure you're only fourteen?”

Mason flashes a grin. “I'll be fifteen in three months.”

Vernon smiles slowly and then lifts his other hand, rests it on top of Mason's. “You're not making it easy to talk myself out of asking you out.”

Mason swallows hard. “You seriously want to go out with me? Like, but why? You're all beautiful and lord your muscles are criminal and – And I'm totally shutting up now.”

Mason puts his hand over his mouth as Vernon laughs again. “Alright, kid, listen up. Ain't nothing serious gonna happen til you're legal, but if you want to hang out and be friends until you grow up, I think I can handle having you around.”

-

Mason sits with Lydia and Allison at the next lacrosse game, and holds up a sign with Vernon's jersey number on it, done in way too much glitter. And when everyone gets together for pizza, Vernon reaches out and tucks Mason into his side.

After Mason's done admiring how the older boy's biceps are, like, as big as his head, he nestles into Vernon and thinks, yeah, he can do this forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)!


End file.
